galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ubek
Be sure to use the Template:Infobox character and when creating the character. This can be a PC or NPC. Start with a general overview of the character. Include pronuciation of the character's name if it is unusual. Current Where the character is currently. What he's doing now. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Minotaur Paladin of Solus (Oath against fiends) 26 Lawful Good Huge Monstrous Humanoid Int +4; Senses low-light vision, true seeing, scent; Perception +38 Defense AC '''42 (10 + 15 armor + 4 dex + 5 deflection + 10 natural - 2 size) '''Flatfooted 42 Touch 17 HP 571 (26d10 + 364) Fort +38, Ref +28, Will +35 (+38 vs. mind-affecting) Resist Negative Energy 10; Damage Reduction 10/evil; 3/- Offense Speed 50 Melee *'CHAGA '+48/+48/+39/+33 (8d6 + 42; 19-20 / x3) (reach 25) **'Vital Strike & Power Attack '+48 (32d6 + 336; 19-20 / x3) Spell List CL: 26 7/7/5/5/4/3 *'1st' compel hostility ''(4), know the enemy, resist energy, shield of shards'' *'2nd' arrow of law, aura of greater courage, detect thoughts, holy javelin (2), litany of defense, undetectable alignment *'3rd' archon's aura, blade of bright victory, deadly judgement, invisibility purge, litany of escape *'4th' absolution, bestow grace of the champion, break enchantment, chains of light ''(2) *'5th''' deathward, eaglesoul, plane shift (2) *'6th 'bestow grace of the champion (3) Statistics Str '''46 (52), Dex''' 12 (18), Con 31 (37), Int 12 (18), Wis 14 (20), Cha 25 (31) Base Atk +23/+23/+14/+8'; CMB' +46;' CMD' 60 Paladin Aura of good, detect evil, smite evil 9/day, divine grace, lay on hands (13d6), aura of courage, divine health, mercy (fatigued, enfeebled, injured, amputated, restorative), channel positive energy (DC 33), divine bond (weapon +8), aura of anchoring, holy vessel, aura of justice, aura of faith, aura of righteousness, holy champion (DC 37) Epic Paladin '''Prowess +6, Damage Bonus +3, Epic Smite 2/day, Divine Mercy (fatigued) '''Feats '''Alignment Channel, Awesome Blow, Channel Smite, Deific Obedience (Solus), Demon Hunter, Devastating Strike, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (colossal heavy great axe), Furious Focus, Giant Weapon, Greater Planar Infusion (Heaven), Greater Vital Strike, Heaven's Light, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Planar Infusion (Heaven), Improved Vital Strike, Mighty Blow, Planar Infusion (Heaven), Power Attack, Signature Skill (Knowledge Planes), VItal Strike '''Epic Feats '''Boundless Bond, Depthless Bond, Epic Power Attack, Great Smiting, Penetrate Damage Reduction (cold iron), Supreme Vital Strike x3, Wings of Light '''Skills Heal +34, Intimidate +50, Knowledge (Planes) +33, Knowledge (Religion) +33, Perception +38, Profession (Royal Guard) +34, Sense Motive +34, Survival +36 Languages Abyssal, Battian, Celestial, Infernal, Kaelithican, Minotaur SQ Traits Demon Slayer, A Shining Beacon Gear *'Head' Hood of Warding *'Headband' Headband of Mental Superiority +6 *'Eyes' Goggles of True Seeing *'Shoulders' Cloak of Resistance +5 *'Neck' Amulet of Natural Armor +5 *'Chest' *'Body' *'Armor' +6 prismatic, deathless, radiant, righteous, grace adamantine full plate *'Belt ' *'Wrists' Spring-loaded sheath (holding the punching dagger) *'Hands' *'Ring 1' Ring of Protection +5 *'Ring 2' Ring of Evasion *'Feet' Weapons *+6 keen, celestial gradeur, dread (evil outsider), blessed Colossal Huge Adamantine Great Axe *+6 force tower, heavy fortification, ghost touch, arrow deflection, mithral buckler (on right arm) *+6 phase locking nullifying holy adamantine punching dagger (in the left wrist sheath) Other Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters